The present invention relates to a stepping exerciser and, more particularly, to an easily folded and assembled stepping exerciser that needs no tools for assembly.
There have been various leg exercise machines and most of them have a fixed structure. This type of exercise machine requires a large space not only in storage but also in transportation thus causing high costs. In addition, the fixed structure usually has extending components which increase the difficulty in handling as well as the possibility of being damaged in handling and that, too, increases the cost. Furthermore, such stepping exerciser requires a relative large space to place it, even when it is not in use. In a place where space is costly, the lack of compactness of this type of stepping exerciser becomes a big disadvantage both in daily storage and in use.
To overcomes the aforementioned problems, the present invention therefore provides an improved stepping exerciser which is not only more compact in storage and transportation but also more easier to set up for use.